This NIEHS Short-Term Institutional Training Grant (5T35ES014559) application is to request support for 6 medical student trainees for the next 5 years. The overarching scientific theme of research that links the faculty to this T35 Training Grant is the common interest in research training of medical students in their laboratories in elucidating the health outcomes of exposure of obese individuals to various environmental or common chemicals in the environment. The faculty mentors involved come from the Department of Biochemistry &Molecular Biology (Klinge, Prough and Ramos), Department of Medicine, Division of Cardiovascular Medicine (Bhatnagar, Conklin, Prabhu, and Srivastava), Division of Pulmonary Medicine (Roman, Chair of Medicine), and Division of Gasteroenterology (Barve, Cave, Joshi-Barve, and McClain), Department of Pharmacology &Toxicology (Arteel, Hein and States), Department of Occupational and Environmental Health Sciences, School of Public Health and Information Sciences (Hoyle and Tollerud), and Molecular, Cellular &Craniofacial Biology, Birth Defects Research Center, School of Dentistry (Pisano). Most are funded from the NIEHS or grants that support research directly relevant to environmental health sciences. The NIEHS Center directed by Ken Ramos encourages faculty to compete for more NIEHS grants through career development and pilot project grants to the junior and senior faculty, respectively. The proposal contains two specific aims. Specific aim 1: To provide hands-on training in basic and clinical environmental health sciences- based research to medical students in a structured mentored environment. Specific Aim 2: To provide an interactive, educational experience that introduces medical students the fundamental skills necessary for basic, translational, and clinical environmental health sciences-based research. The principal objectives of the Summer Environmental Health Sciences Research Training Program are to provide research experience for medical students and to stimulate interest among medical students in becoming clinical research scientists. Students who engage in research activities with faculty members will participate in projects germane to the field of environmental health and the health concerns of this country. The program includes didactic instruction (Syllabus for the "Summer Environmental Health Sciences Research Training Seminar Series";Syllabus for the "Bench to Bedside Course") as well as a hands-on- research experience directed by experienced scientists interested in environmental medicine.